


home.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [80]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin and Padmé absolutely loved the house that they bought, but the sidewalk leading to the front porch was in need of repair.or: Anakin and Padmé decide to do something special when they fix their sidewalk.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> day 80, drabble 80.
> 
> Prompt 080 - brick.

Anakin and Padmé absolutely loved the house that they bought, but the sidewalk leading to the front porch was in need of repair. So Anakin bought the stuff to mix concrete and measured it all out, but before he poured the section right up against the porch, he settled a special brick into the ground. Padmé had painted it with the information they wanted to memorialize, the date and their initials, and then Anakin poured the concrete. The brick was a symbol of them finding their home and they loved it. This was home for the rest of their lives.


End file.
